DE 10 2010 025 781 A1 describes a mobile safety input device with at least one input means for entering a safety signal to a robot control, which comprises an interface for communicating with a mobile device, connected particularly in a detachable fashion to the safety input device, for controlling a robot via communication with said robot control.
The objective of the invention is to provide a handheld robot operation unit and a corresponding method by which a particularly flexible and/or intuitive control, particularly programming of robots is possible.